Love? (Rewrite)
by Archangel of Order
Summary: Legends say that when Prometheus created man, we had four arms, four legs, and two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split us in two. Making us as we are now. IT is the main goal in life for a person to find their other half, their soul mate. But what if your other half was the a person who swore off intimacy?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Love is a fickle thing. A double edge sword if you will. It can turn the coldest hearts warm and the brightest of hearts black. The cliche concept that, through the power of love, the world could be united under one name is far-fetched; but at the same time its possible. Then again, its because of love that it'll never happen.

Love. Its what makes the world turn. The love of money keeps the value of the dollar high. The love of ones' country and way of life keeps us at war, which in turn keeps the money flowing. The love of ones' family allows us to do what is necessary to keep them comfortable. That single mother's love is what makes her strip for money at night. That father is going to war to keep his family safe. They do what they can to make sure that the provide for their family anyway they can.

It is not money or anything of the sort that makes us do what we do. It is love.

But, like there is a dark side to the moon, there is a dark side to love. Lust, envy, greed are often mistaken for love. Some may even say that they are love in some warped way. Love inspires lust. It is because of this twisted sense of love some harbor that they choice to act upon their feelings, even if it is unwanted. Love of material items, such as money, births envy. The unfortunate see the wealth of the ones that flaunt it and decide to change it. whether by legal means or not.

The love of money, or greed of one person causes them, through extreme measures, to gain more. Whether by theft from frightened underlings or from random people.

Love. Such a simple word yet it holds such a dark and bright history and future. Love is, in itself is a contradiction, both good and bad.

But... this is not a story of its history or future. Not completely. No, this is a story about the hardships of a boy conceived out of a forbidden love.

This is the story of Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Hecate.

 **A/N:** Okay, I just now got the internet hooked up at my new house and everything settled with moving. I have decided to rewrite Love? as I've come to find it lacking. The plot sucks and is full of holes and the story all around I dislike. That being said, I need a beta. PM me if interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Gods. Many that call the modern world home have long since acknowledged these great being of power. During the days of ole, they were worshiped as Gods. And rightfully so. They held powers beyond the comprehension of us mortals. Able to breath life into cold lumps of flesh, like the first of our kind. Able to bring about storms that had the potential to end life as we know it with nothing but a flick of the wrist. They were never dying, forever young, stop the food chain.

But as time wore on , we began to think to highly of ourselves. We became corrupt with the desires we were given by them. From them we inherited their greep, lust for power, regular lust, among others. And with that corruption, the downfall of our immortal fathers and mothers began.

That ignited their anger towards us. But because of laws put into effect before even their parents were though of, the Gods could not just wipe the slate clean. Because of their anger, their powers reacted on their own and caused destruction on the mortal world.

As with all causes, there is an effect. This cause our hearts to hate our immortal family. So we turned towards the mortals in power. Our kinngs, Queens, anyone we could find.

But, like the lust we gained from them, the males came after our females and vis versa. To insure of their reign, they spawned children of incredible power. These children became heros, legends that preformed incredible feats no normal human was capable of. And because these direct descendants of our rarely seen Gods were mortal like us became our heroes and idols, we started to believe once agin. But hatred doesn't just fade. Not, it festers in our hearts until it grows to powerful.

But like one of the great philosophers spoke, "The one that does not learn from our pasts, it is doomed to repeat itself."

And as time wore on, and our minds evolved, as did our society, so did our beleifs. IT angered them, but their hands were stilled by their fear of becoming their own fathers and mothers. But because they did not take action, that did not mean their offspring did.

Wars were fought in their names, blood was shed because of the hatred we held for them. We believed that we were the supreme specious despite our lack of immortality and unnatural powers. But as time passed, the true reason for the wars and battles was lost, buried under the belief that the modern mortals held. That there were no higher beings then us. And like all things, they were...

Forgotten

Its ironic really. The few mortals still loyal and most immortals call the eldest of the Titans The Forgotten Goddess. But what we failed to notice was with our beliefs, was their power. The more they were revered, the more powerful the grew. But as we stopped believing, their powers waned. Despite the lack, with a mere snapped, they could wipe us all away.

But, behind all of this, the threat of the enemies of the Gods grew. So, to protect their creation, they gave birth to halfbloods once more. Their children fought behind the scenes for us, defending us from total annihilation.

But that is a story for another time. This story is the tale of a great hero named after a long dead legend. This hero is the child of the Gods, working behind the curtain of the norm to make sure the Gods reign continued and the mortals lived in peaceful ignorance.

This is the tale of how a single demigod defended the world against all odds.

This is the tale of a halfblood that ascended the mortal plane, beyond our comprehension and became a legend... a God in his own right.

This is the story of...

Perseus Jackson.

A/N: This chapter was actually meant to be the second chapter. But for some reason, I had forgot to post it. I also apologize for the delay. My computer is... Gone. But o have plans to get a new one within the next two months. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Life got in the way.


	3. History

Chapter one, History

Pained moans that were muffled by clenched teeth hissed from the lips of a beautiful black haired woman that looked to be in her mid thirties. Her enchanting multicolored eyes were screwed shut in an effort to ease the pain. She forced her lean, petite body up and off of the bed in an attempt to help along the process taking place within her. Long smooth legs were strapped in cuffs, forcing her legs wide to prevent from unintended closure.

Sweat poured from her body in an endless river, plastering her beautiful raven locks to her scalp and face as a hissed moan made its way from her once more.

"I swear I'm gonna-ugh!" Her threat was cut off by another wave of pain while she crushed the much larger hand in her grasp.

The owner of said hand tensed in pain as he felt the bones in his hand become powder from her strength. His own raven locks were messy and flattened down, not by sweat but by the wide bucket hat he usually wore. The mans bearded face curled in pained wince when another wave of agony rippled through his female friend.

"Shh, breath Cat." Was his soothing reply. His un-crushed hand brushed the hair from the woman's face when she flopped back against the bed.

Faster then a cobra, her hand shot out to snatch the front of his multicolored floral print shirt. With a yelp, his face was pulled inches from hers. wide frightened green eyes stared into narrowed cold black (at the moment). "Utter one more word like that and I'll castrate you." She hissed. "Its your fault I'm like this Poseidon."

If possible, his eyes widened even further. Well aware that she would do it. Him being a god and all prevented permanent mutilation. "So-sorry dear." Was his reply. His hands raised in surrender as an uneasy smile curled his lips. He didn't dare say that it was both her and him that landed them here in fear of her threat.

Seeing his surrender, she nodded and released her hold with a push. With a sigh, her hand rubbed over her swollen belly. A small smile pulling at her lips. "Not long until I get to hold you my sweet baby boy."

The sea god smiled sadly at her soft, soothing tone. Oh how he wished that they they were both mortal and could live a normal life. He even went so far as to research how to lock away their godhood, even found a way, but he knew that she'd never agree to it. A god of his status could never get away with it. She might if she was hidden well enough but he knew it was a hopeless thought. His idiotic younger brother took paranoia to new heights.

A heartbreaking sigh escaped his lips as his eyes closed. They needed to find someway to help their son. Zeus would never allow a minor goddess such at Hecate to keep a child born from a major god. Much less as powerful as he guessed his son was going to be.

Poseidon laid a calloused hand on her shoulder. His green eyes met her slowly turning purple ones. "Hecate, you know what must be done." His tone grave.

Tears pilled up in her eyes. "Bu-but I haven't got to even hold him yet!"

Poseidon swallowed down the lump of emotion building in his throat. "I know, but Zeus is already suspicious enough as it is. What with you not being around from the past six months." Her heartbreaking expression was a dagger to the heart, but he withheld his tears. He needed to be strong for her and his child. They needed to decide on what to do when the boy was born, which by the look and sound of her cry just now as she clutch her swollen belly, was not long. Zeus would kill the child and punish Hecate simply because he fear the child's power and for 'seducing' his brother away form Amphitrite.

Once the pain of the newest contraction died away, she turned back to her lover. "What must I do? Why can't your paranoid brother leave us be?" She cried. Tears falling and mixing with the sweat in the valley of her breasts.

Poseidon sighed as he wrapped his arms around the much smaller woman. "I don't know what has gotten into that boy over the centuries. But-" He cut himself off when an idea struck him with the force of Aries' warhamer.

Feeling the gentle brushing of her matted hair stop and his breath still, she looked up to see him beam a grin down at her so wide his eyes were forced shut. The goddess of magic extracted herself from his arms. "What? Why do you look like you just pulled a prank on Zeus?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. If she had been on her feet at the time, her hands would have been on her hips. A motherly trait she picked up when she interacted with the childish side of her lover. Despite being thousands of years old, Poseidon acted as if he was a teenager.

"What about you most loyal follower? That sally woman?" He questioned. His grin not shrinking in the lightest. If his lover agreed to his plan then they both would get what they wanted. Their child to grow up normal, with a loving mother and everything. Well, as normal as a god-ling can.

"So? what about her?" Hecate quirked a brow, absently rubbing circles over her swollen midsection. When she saw his grin widened (absently wondering how that was possible) she knew Poseidon was onto something.

"What kind of woman is she?"

Hecate rolled her now pink eyes at his avoiding the main point. Seeing as she crushed his hand well over what she could count on two hands, that and he did give her a child, she decided to humor him. "She is a wonderful woman. Kind, loyal as you said, and very loving. Actually," Hecate looked down at her left hand in thought. "I kind of wonder why she hasn't married yet. She would be an amazing wife and moth-" Her head snapped towards the sea god so fast Poseidon thought he heard a snap.

Seeing the knowing look in her wide baby blue eyes, The god smiled wider. "You want me to give my baby to her don't you?" She hissed. Her black eyes now slits.

Poseidon's smile fell away, but not the hopeful look in his eyes. "That is exactly what I want." Was his statement.

"How in Chaos's name do you think a _mortal_ woman could raise an _immortal_ child! Much less a child of one of the most powerful gods?!" Hecate cried in disbelief.

The sea god sighed. "We will lock away his immortality. But," He rushed, seeing her about to interrupt. "Let him keep most of his powers. Just to a lesser degree."

Hecate flopped back against the bed, her head resting on a mound of pillows. She knew he was right. And what he proposed was a sound idea. She could even see him from time to time. With Sally being a follower and all. But, the mother in her, that little voice in the back of her head demanded that she keep the unborn child close. Hide him from the world and never let him go.

Her, now red eyes, closed with a sigh, a stray tear making its way down her cheek. "Give me a year with him at least." She whispered.

 _Six months later_

A giggle rang through the room. Its four walls splashed with blues and whites. Greens, browns, reds, a multitude of colors blended together in a swirl of color; giving any who entered the feeling of being under water, surrounded by wild life and aquatic plants.

Centered against the wall directly from the door, sat a large crib. Big enough for three infants to roam. In it, swaddled in a sea green blanket was a child. His dark ebony locks stuck to and fro, rewards from his efforts to gain freedom from his blanket. Dry drool trails lined rosy, chubby cheeks that were stretched into a wide, toothless grin. The boy's chubby hands reached up, towards the spinning tiny live fish above him.

Another giggle slipped from his lips as a shark, no larger then a baseball, dove down; away from the others. The mini bull shark hissed as it rubbed against it's master's out stretched hand. Gliding between his little fingers as easily as it would have in water.

The toddler's multi-colored eyes sparkled in childlike wonder. The colors, always three, shifted in a random cycle. But sea green was always there, blended with two others before they would shimmer and change.

With a gibberish language only toddlers could understand, a hand shot out far faster then was normal for a six month old child. His small chubby hand chased after the shark, trying to follow the fish as it dodged and weaved between and around his hands and fingers. A screeching laugh bounced off the walls when the shark tried to bite on of the child's finger.

Though, like all good things, the child's fun came to an end when the door of his room swung open, causing the micro fish to scatter away. Curious, The boys green, red, and pink eyes shifted to the side. Seeing the cause of his ended fun, his eyes crinkled in happiness. His chubby hands grasping for air in a vain attempt to reach the intruder. A bubble of spit grew from his lips as he began to gibber.

A women, no older the twenty five, stepped into the room. Closing the heavy oak door behind her. Her hair, now no longer matted with sweat and tears, fell in beautiful waves of night, reaching mid thigh. Her curves hidden by a simple pair of faded blue jeans and an old navy blue shirt. Very simple and mundane clothing and yet on her, the goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and the undead, it was elegant. Almost ad if they were tailor made for her.

Hecate smiled widely, her baby blue eyes crinkling at the corners. When she reached the crib she scooped him into her arms, drawing an excited giggle. "Weren't you suppose to be asleep little one?" She cooed happily while wiggling her finger in front of him. Watching with a smile when he tried to snatch it out of the air.

A melodious laugh escaped her when she sat done on the old worn rocking chair in one corner of the room. "I guess that's why you were up, huh?"

The child looked up into his mother's now grey eyes. A grumble roared to life once more in his belly, drawing tears to his eyes. His toothless mouth tipped down into a frown. The pain of hunger now at the fore front of his developing mind, now that his fun with his pets was over.

Hecate smiled softly down at him, her shorter ebony tresses dangled over his face, tickling his rosy cheeks. The frown was soon replaced with a smile as a giggle erupted from him as he tried to catch the strands. While her child was distracted, she, with an easy only a mother could posses, she shifted him to one arm and, using a slight application of magic, pulled her free arm from her shirt, exposing her left breast to the slightly chilly air.

"Here you are little one," She cooed softly, directing his attention away from her hair (now covered in drool) to her freed breast.

The happy smile that had took over her face since she fist felt him kick, mellowed into a small content curve. A hand comb through the boy's raven hair while he softly suckled from his mother.

"I love you Percy. No matter what happens, never forget that."

 _Three months later_

"Percy! You get back here with that right now!" A loud high pitch giggle echoed through the small (by immortal standards) temple. A boy, that looked to be just old enough to walk, laugh as he ran through the halls of the temple. His short legs not able to keep him balanced or straight all that well, forcing him to use his hands as a crutch when ever he came too close to a wall.

From around the corner ahead of him came his mother. Her beautiful black locks were matted and tangled, sticking up this way and that. Stains cover her once pristine white shirt. Food Percy had found to be unfavorable.

The haggard goddess blew a tuff of hair from her eyes, now red. "Give that to me now, Perseus." She stated, her tone cool and level. She reached out with a hand, waiting for him to obey her. But, Like the god she had fallen for always said, 'The sea does not like to be restrained or commanded.'

True to those words, a loud giggle burst form the boy as he turned tail and ran, one of his mothers lacy bras strapped to his head.

 _Three months later_

Clouded black eyes shined with tears. Equally black hair framed a haggard, dismayed expression. Hecate cried softly as she stared down at the sleeping form of Percy.

It was time.

Her one year with him was up. The thought caused a sob to go through her, which she managed to choked down. Afraid of waking him and making this all the more harder.

She brushed a strand of hair from his face. Why did she have to give him up? Why couldn't she and Poseidon raise him in peace? Give him the family the both wanted to give? She knew the answer. It didn't make in any easier though. She knew when she and the sea god shared was wrong. A child of the big three was not to be conceived. As was decreed by the entire counsel when they received the Great Prophecy. Their union was forbidden.

A relationship between a minor and major god was frowned upon, but not sex. It happened more often between gods then it did with mortals. But a relationship? It was against the rule laid out by their King.

But the fates had seen fit to cause both her's and Poseidon's life to go whirly.

So lost in her thought was she, that Hecate jumped when a hand griped her shoulder. Faster then an eye could blink, She had spun around and shoved the body away from her before she fell into a fighting stance. Her hand gloved in bright green flames.

"I always did love that you packed a punch." A mirthful voice reached her ears. The sea god rubbed the spot on his chest where her magic coated fists had hit him.

Hecate stood straight, the magic around her hands dissipating into nothing. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. The tears once in her black eyes were no longer there in her cold pink eyes. Who knew pink could be so intimidating?

Poseidon sighed, "You know why I'm here Cat. It's time."

Hecate turned her back to him, once more looking down at her sleeping child. The one she had to give up, the one she had to strip of his birthright. The one she loved the most.

Her eyes closed, a lone tear streaming down her cheek before falling from her face, only to land in Percy's hair. "I love you Percy." She whispered. Her hands once more lighting up with magic. Only this time, it was a pale, dull blue. A foreboding hint of the heart breaking act his mother was forced to do.

 _Line break_

Sally Jackson was a simple woman that was content with her simple life. When she was younger, did she ever imagine that she would be unable to have children of her own? Did she imagine that her dream of being an author would be put on hold because her mother had died of cancer? Did she imagine that she would come to learn of the true nature of this world? Of how normal people lived their lives ignorant to the truth? Of how Greek gods were in fact real and ruled over them? Did she ever in her wildest dream ever imagine becoming a worshiper and follower of the great goddess Hecate?

The answer, to all of those questions and more was simple. The way she liked it. No. No she did not.

But, this was the cards she had been dealt. So, what else was she to do? Other then than take it in stride, accept it and move on? The answer was, once again, simple. Nothing. She could do nothing else.

So, yes. Sally Jackson was a simple woman and she was okay with that. Did she like it? No. Did she wish she lived the life she had imagine when she was younger? That she would live in a big fancy house with a good looking husband and three children? Yes, she did. She knew it would never happen though. And she was okay with that. She had come to except it. It wouldn't change.

That being said, if someone had told her that she would become a mother soon and that her life would change drastically in mere hours, Sally would have laughed in there face and told them to shove it.

So when she had been awoken be the cry of a baby in the middle of the night, she did what any other sane person with the knowledge of the supernatural would have done. She jumped from her bed with a scream and promptly landed face first in a tangle of blankets. Her hand clutching the bronze dagger she kept under her pillow.

With a string of curses, Sally cut her way free of the soft prison and carefully made her way towards her door. Her dark hair matted and in knots from sleep, Her over sized t-shirt clung to her body, damp with sweat from the rather steamy dream she was having. which happen to involve a certain young up and coming actor.

What in the hell is that sound? She knew it was a child but she was not a mother. Nor did she babysit. So the only thing she could think of was a monster. Trying to bait her.

With stealth that rivaled a trained demigod, Thank the gods I trained for something like this. Sally made her way into her modest living room. What she saw made her drop her blade in shock. There, sitting innocently on her coffee table was a large carrier. And in it, she could she the shadow of a flailing child.

"Mom'y!" The boy, she could tell form the sound of it's cry, wailed. Against the rational part of her brain, warning her it could be a trap, she bolted over to the distressed child. The mother in her could tell that no, this was no trap, but a baby in need.

"Shh, there there little one." She cooed softly as she carefully picked up the child. "I've got yo-" Whatever she had plan to say was cut off by a soft and melodious voice.

Take care of Perseus, for he is my child. A child of magic. The words bounced off the inside of her mind. Making the owner of it known, as well as the power behind it.

Sally knew what the boy in her arms was. She also knew who was being the sudden appearance of him. Her lady had finally answered her prayers!

With happy tears in her eyes, Sally gazed down at the sniveling form of the boy. "Shh, it okay." She hushed softly while gently rocking him.

"Mommy's got you Perseus... Jackson."

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of the rewrite. As I reread the old version, I noticed its dismal state and the lack of history and plot. And it utterly disgusted me. Now I have a larger plot and most of it planed out. I will try to write regularly but with football season now started and wrestling right after, I don't know when I'll have the time. Anyways, let me know what you think and PM me if you want to help beta this story. Until next time...


	4. The start

Love? Chapter two

Tired, that was what he was. Not the tired of a late night, nor was it the tired of a long day. No. This was an ache felt deep in his bones. One begged him to flop onto the ground and sleep for days. It was echoed by his sigh. Visible due to the chill that clung to the air. _What month is it?_ It had been so long since anything other than the mission had been on his mind. Like keeping track of the dates for instance. Another sigh. He didn't have it in him to care about it.

Sea green eyes looked up into the slowly darkening sky. This was his favored time of day; just before dusk when the sun was still visible on the horizon, if only barely. The once vibrant shades of greens, yellows, and browns of the forest surrounding the young man were now dark and shaded, robbed of the natural beauty gifted by the sun. But even then, the night brought a uniqueness to the forest that could only be achieved by the light of the moon. Another sigh filled the still air as a hand brushed his long hair back.

A thicket of hair fell into his vision. "I need a haircut." The man's tone was deep and soft, like the calmness of the ocean before a storm. It was laced with an undertone of power that commanded respect in those that heard him. Respect that was rightfully and dutifully earned.

It had been a long eighteen months traveling alone throughout the wilderness of the United States. Long days of running and hunting, as well as the constant killing of those who hunted him, did the teen good. Gone was that thin teenage body and in its place, a body that was sharpened and molded by the struggle of life and death. The nights of camping in the trees or wherever he could find a quiet place to sleep, had improved the extra sense that all half-bloods were born with, so that it is now sharper than before. As a child of the gods one needed to be constantly aware of their surroundings. Especially one of this particular demigods' lineage and caliber. Because in this world, the more powerful you are, the more you were hunted.

The reason for his year long trip was simple. He had gone to the mother of his lover, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, for her blessing in dating her daughter. One thing Perseus learned when he was younger was that the gods did nothing for free. Nor did they do anything out of kindness. Well most didn't anyways, as there was almost always a catch. That being said, in return for the goddess' blessing, the son of the sea god was to complete a test. And not just any test mind you, but one devised by the most intelligent of the goddesses. When he was told this; he had actually flinched. As a demigod, he knew tests of any kind would be difficult and challenging. But if it was for the love of his life, then by all the gods, Percy complete it with flying colors. Especially if it was a written one!

Sensing his determination, Athena had sent him on the most difficult quest she could think of. One so hard that not even her sister, Artemis; the huntress goddess, could complete. She gave simple instructions, capture a fox...The Teumessian Fox.

That was over a year ago. It took every fiber in his being to catch it but, like he was known for, he had a knack for making the impossible possible. Hence why he was on his way home after so long.

" _I'm home."_ The teen broke through the tree line of the forest that marked the boundary of his home. _"I wonder how much has changed."_ It had been over a year since he had left, things were bound to change in that time.

Hiking the strap of the worn duffle bag higher on his shoulder, his strong legs began the last stretch of his journey; the steep climb of Half Blood Hill. Even from the bottom, Percy could see the harsh yellow glow of Peleus' sharp intelligent eyes. A sure sign of a healthy dragon. A slight smile wormed its way on Percy's chapped lips as he past the camp's guardian.

"Good boy." He whispered with a pat on the dragon's large snout. Peleus had grown quite large in the demigod's absence. Smoke puffed from the dragon's nose, as a sort of greeting for the strongest of the half-bloods. Percy stood next to the dragon atop the hill, looking out at the camp. He was right. Things had changed. A lot had actually. Near the lake, where once stood twelve large cabins meant to represent the Olympians, now sits a cluster of almost one hundred smaller cabins; weaving in and out and around the bigger ones.

" _So they kept their word. Good."_ He smiled at that. During his time away that particular thought had been a major worry that nagged at him despite them giving him their word on the Styx. With that smile firmly in place, the hero of Olympus crossed the boundary and started his way towards the large fire pit in the center of camp. From his bird eye view, he could tell that the majority of the campers were they. Well, he assumed as much because with all the gods; both major and minor, leading and then claiming their children, the number of campers had tripled in the past year. Seeing children as young as six chase each other around made him glow in happiness. Grateful that they had made it to this safe haven and did not have to live the life that he had.

He shook those thoughts away as he closed in on the fire pit, the sound of hundreds of voice singing softly masked the sounds of his approach. The older campers, the ones that had fought with Percy in the last Titan war sat closest to the pit, their brothers and sister sat in groups behind them.

One of Perseus' first friends he gained after arriving spotted him first. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of the war god, Ares.

A smirked formed on her lips as she stood. "I'll be damned!" Her strong, confident voice easily carried over the noise of the campers. Silence fell over the group. They were in shock. Never had they seen the toughest of the campers greet someone so casually.

When Percy walked through the space made available, gasps filled the crowd. The light from the fire cast the shadows aside, allowing all to see his light hearted smile and glowing sea green eyes. This was a living legend to the younger campers, someone they could look up to. Their hero who fought the titan lord blow for blow; the legendary Perseus Jackson!

"Long time no see guys."

 _Line break_

It had taken the better part of two hours to finally break away from the fire pit. With all the younger campers eager to hear all they could from their hero, it gave little time for Percy to catch up with his friends. But with an understanding nod from most of them, the son of the sea god knew that they would make time later for catching up. Despite not being able to do that, watching the young ones' eyes widen and sparkle as Percy regaled them with stories of his quests from before the war made him smile.

The fire of the pit would grow and dim as his stories wore on, imitating the tones and moods set by his voice. Whenever he would get to a suspenseful part of a quest, the fire would dim, casting foreboding shadows across his figure as he moved about the crowd. Then the flames would shoot high into the air whenever he reached the climax, keeping them all on the edge of their seats.

When the time came for Percy to end his stories, it took him and most of the senior campers to convince them to let him go but only with the promise of more storytelling.

Percy groaned in relief when he finally made it to his cabin, the year of disuse causing a thick layer of dust to form on every surface it could. Digging his key from under a spare pot near the door, he unlocked the door before tossing his bag onto Tyson's old bed, too tired to care about the small cage in its magical depths. The bag, while of an average size, it was enchanted to allow it to carry anything, no matter the item.

Before he allowed himself into bed, Percy kicked his shoes off into a random corner. He didn't even bother undressing as he dove face first into the soft surface of his mattress. Percy had missed three things the most while he was gone, the first being his bed, the second was his girlfriend and the last being his mother.

" _I need to see Annabeth but I'm so tired and this bed is so soft…"_ He wanted so badly to get up from his comfortable place and seek out his girlfriend, but even as this thought rang in his head, the darkness of sleep swallowed him whole. Minutes after his head hit the pillow, the great hero of Greece was asleep, drool already beginning to drip from his lips and pool underneath his cheek.

 _Blood soaked the ground, so much so that it looked as if the earth herself was wounded. The warm crimson liquid flowed between his fingers, red drenched hair fell in flat sheets around his head, obscuring his sunglow eyes from the world. The thick coppery liquid clung to him, like a cloak of evil, of misery, of vengeance, and of retribution. The blazing infernos that raged around him consumed the bodies of the people he slaughtered not long ago. The bright, ominous flames flicked viciously, the force of the fires great enough to create their own winds. The tongues of orange and red licked the dark sky, painting the image of claws grasping the world, tearing away at it, and rendering a blood soaked wasteland._

 _Gone was the innocence's of the night, the flames of retribution and vengeance burnt away the hopes the darkness once held. In its place, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, was a young man with long wild black hair. Glowing vicious sunglow eyes shown underneath; once vibrant sea green now cold and heartless. Gone was the mirth loved by all and in its place was a wicked glint of savagery that put the war good to shame. The once beloved son of the sea was gone. Drowned in his misery and anger and hatred. It was ironic really, the famous and infamous son of Poseidon drowning… He laughed._

 _The sound was thick and heavy. It was vile and sickening. Grating on the ears as if it were claws scratching away at the poor souls that heard. It was a sound that put the fear of Chaos in those who knew the truth. Who could blame him though? He had repaid what was done to him! They had done this to him! Made him into the monster he was! Monster… He laughed again. No, he wasn't a monster. After all, monster was a relative word. To a canary, a cat was a monster…. They were just used to being the cat…._

 _They had pushed him to this point, brutally ripping away all that made him… him. They chained him, imprisoned him and tore away at the mortal part of him like he had done to the bodies that were scattered around._

 _But it was okay, he was fine with who he was now. Besides, they had been repaid tenfold for the heinous crimes committed against him. Perseus; for he was no longer simply Percy, they had killed that part of him, had seen to it personally. They had screamed like he refused to do so long ago. The once mighty beings were brought to their knees by their once beloved hero. Groveling at his feet like peasants to a king, they begged for mercy. Begging, pleading, crying, screaming, and cursing, they tried at his feet. They did everything they could think of to appease him; and like they did to him, Perseus had done unto them. Slowly he broke their will to live, forcing many to fade. Those were the lucky ones. The stronger few, they suffered much worse… he had made them mortal. Rendering them down to the very thing they thought themselves better._

 _After tearing them down, Perseus took their domains, making them his own. It was funny really. Long ago he had turned down this very power for Her…. Ah, her. A twisted, gleeful smile showed his blood stained teeth. She was the first, the final crack in his shell. As her blood filled him, ran through his fingers, and over his flesh, something died. The last sliver of Percy shriveled and withered away and Perseus was born, baptized in her blood._

 _The demon straightened his stance and pushed his bloody hair aside. Allowing his bright, vile sunglow eyes to gaze upon his work. A satisfied smirk spun his bloody lips. Once done taking in his savagery, Perseus slowly turned his head, his glowing eyes piercing Percy. Whom of which starred back with wide, horrified eyes._

" _ **Hehehe…"**_ _Blood poured from his lips._ _ **"Yes my dear Percy,"**_ _Perseus flung his arms out, as if presenting this carnage as some sort of trophy._ _ **"This is all because of you! You ripped apart your friends!"**_ _The demon laughed when the son of sea shook his head._

" _NO! You are not me! I am not you!" He screamed out. His instincts screamed out to him. To grab riptide and carve the evil Perseus into pieces. Like the bodies around him. But try as he might, Percy could not. It was as if invisible hands gripped his arms and legs, holding him in place._

 _The sinister laughter halted suddenly. Silence flooded the area. A deep and thick blanket that made the world seem fuzzy. Then it started. A foreboding rhythm thudding in his chest causing his breath to catch. He knew that feeling. It tugged at his heart and squeezed his stomach, shoving a knife deep inside of him before twisting and turning the blade. It was the feeling all demigods got when they dreamt of a possible future. The thudding grew louder, deeper. It beat against Percy's chest, threatening to burst through his flesh. Louder and louder it grew. When he could no longer hear his own thoughts, he Idly noticed the distant screaming of a young girl. Only when a stab of pain ripped from his throat did he realize it was him._

 _Still the sounds grew until they seemed to echo out of him and bounced around the clearing, banging off of trees, like a sonar on a sub. Just a lot more painful. When the pain became too much, the sound changed. The pain faded and in the place of the beats, whispering came to be. Softly at first until it started to scream from all around yet nowhere all at once._

 _Echoes of the dead seemed to scream through his head. Deafening Percy. Hands flew to his ears or they would have if he weren't bound. Tears sprang to his eyes, desperate to stifle the nonexistent cries of horror._ _ **"You're right, I'm not you."**_ _Perseus' face was blank, devoid of the sickening glee previously shown._

 _The demons voice cut through the noise and silence once more permeated Percy's head. Relief flooded his body. He was not this… Monster! As if reading his thoughts, The dark Percy suddenly grinned. It was a savage expression that truly showed his twisted, horrific nature. The relief fled his body and dread filled its place. It filled his aching heart, tearing away at it like monster's claws to a demigod._

" _ **Not yet… but soon you will be…."**_ _The last thing Percy heard as darkness consumed his vision was that chilling laugh._

"NO!" Percy screamed as he shot out of his bed. Riptide appeared in a flash and his eyes glowed with power waiting to be unleashed upon his enemies as he took up his unique sword stance. Only after he swept his cabin top to bottom, searching for his evil twin, did Percy return riptide to its pen form. He took a shaky breath as he ran through his ratty hair, the tossing and turning while asleep really did a number on his neck length hair. He groaned at the thought of having to brush it all out. "Damn..." He muttered.

With the adrenaline from his terror inducing nightmare wearing off, Percy looked out the window above his cot. Dawn was just beginning to break. The reds and yellows from the sun sent a flash in his head, in the sky's place was the thick raging infernos of his dream.

Percy shook his head violently. "Get ahold of yourself Jackson. It was just a dream." He repeated this over and over out loud, hoping to chase away that heavy foreboding feeling that was felt deep in his bones as he made his way out of the cabin and towards the camp showers. In one hand, clean cloths; in the other, gripped tightly, was riptide in its pen form.


End file.
